


My Violation, My Battle, My Secret

by GreaserGirlRandle



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: #violation #rape #angst #depression #hide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaserGirlRandle/pseuds/GreaserGirlRandle
Summary: Steve Randle has gone through something traumatic, but he doesn't want anyone else to know. He plans to go through this battle on his own.
Kudos: 3





	My Violation, My Battle, My Secret

It was getting close to closing time at the DX. Soda was stocking up the store area. He was trying to be fast as him and Steve were planning to go back to his house and have a fun night for themselves. It had been a long time since they had a day off together, let alone a Sunday, so they wanted to stay up late that Saturday night and cause chaos. Darry wouldn't have work to worry about, so nothing was going to hold them back. The only thing throwing Soda off was customers kept walking inside. He was being polite, but fast with them.

Steve was in the garage finishing up on a car. He was close to being done, and he was triple checking everything before he accidentally skipped over a step. He was thankful customers kept walking into the store, so Soda wouldn't dance into the garage and distract Steve from finishing up.

Soda let out a deep sigh of relief as he got the second to last box emptied. He crushed it up and tossed it aside for the dumpster when he heard another ding from the top of the door. Rolling his eyes, Soda turned and walked to the counter.

"Took you long enough," a voice snarled. Confused, Soda glanced upward and froze. There was a Soc at the counter, by himself. It wasn't always bad news if a Soc went to the DX. It was a place where Socs sometimes brought their cars to get fixed, because they couldn't even deny Steve was their best option to fix them up. When it was night, no one else was around, and the Soc was talking with that tone, Soda immediately put his shield up.

"Can I help you?" Soda asked.

Steve slammed the hood of the car shut. He let out a slow breath, ready to get out of there. He grabbed his towel and began wiping the grease off his hands. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed his carton of cigarettes. He was about to walk outside to smoke when something caught the corner of his eye. Glancing up, Steve saw three figures walking into the garage. As they came into the light, they turned out to be 3 Socs.

"What do you want?" Steve asked, tossing the cigarette pack aside. Part of him was hoping Soda had seen the 3 walk in and would come back him up, but he wasn't hearing the store door open. He began peeking at his table while still keeping his eye on the Socs. There were plenty of tools he could use. He wasn't a stranger to using whatever he could to protect himself.

The Socs didn't respond to Steve's snap. That actually made him nervous. They began walking slowly towards him. Naturally, Steve began backing away, but realized he'd be cornered. Without looking, Steve reached behind him and grabbed the first thing his hand touched. Without missing a beat, a Soc launched forward and slammed the tool out of Steve's grip. Another Soc shoved Steve hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Steve snapped, getting to his feet. It was no use though. He could tell the Socs knew what they wanted to do, and they seemed to know how Steve would fight back.

At once, two of the Socs began beating Steve down. They wanted him to be hurt and unable to defend himself. Why though? Steve wasn't sure, but he was struggling to bring his hands up to block his face.

Then out of nowhere, the two Socs brought Steve to his feet. They dragged him to a side that was hidden from the outside view. Steve figured this was the moment he had to figure something out. His life could be at risk, and clearly Soda had no idea this was even going on. No one did.

Then something strange happened, and Steve couldn't fight back as he was trying to figure out how to get steps ahead of the Socs.

The one Soc, who hadn't done anything so far, walked to one of the cars that had it's top down, and opened the passenger door. The two Socs dragged Steve over and threw him. His body landed against the passenger seat, his stomach laying against the seat while his legs hung out. The first thing that came to his mind was kidnap. The Socs were going to take him away. He had to get out.

The driver side door opened, and one of the Socs climbed in, putting his weight against Steve's back to hold him down. Steve couldn't move. He tried to wiggle out, but the Soc was too strong.

Soda groaned, "Alright, you've gotten all you need, now get out."

The Soc tossed the carton of cigarettes back at Soda, "Not the brand I want."

"That's the brand you asked for."

"I changed my mind. Get me another one."

"I'm trying to close up and get out of here. You better pick one fast."

"Don't start with me grease. You're working, you serve me. Now get me another one."

Steve regretted trying to fight so much. He felt his strength draining, and he could only lay against the seat. He wasn't hearing the car start, but he assumed the other two Socs were possibly looking for the key.

Then, it went quiet. Out of nowhere, Steve felt two hands grab around his waist. His eyes flew open, having no idea what was going on. Then there was a hard tug as his jeans got pulled down. Steve panicked. The adrenaline kicked in and Steve tried his hardest to push the Soc off his back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Steve barked, "Get off me!"

Then a jab got pushed against his arm. Steve wasn't sure what it was. It could be a blade or a gun.

"Don't fight," a voice snarled.

Steve felt more pressure against his back, causing him to fight to get a decent breath in. He heard a zipper sound from behind, and began silently begging for Soda to get out there.


End file.
